


Waiting

by asario



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiting, that was the toughest part.  But Poe is willing to wait, if it's for Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Poe had always thought the worst part of missions were the lists of those that were lost. The ones that were KIA or MIA, the ones that you never got to see again. But this, this was so much worse. At least with those that were KIA (or MIA, but with the First Order, the latter usually meant the former, himself the exception rather than the rule), everyone knew what happened. Everyone could start what they needed to do to grieve. 

Since the Starkiller Base had been destroyed about a month ago, Finn had been stuck in a coma. Rey had let them know what had happened – Han Solo’s death, seeing Kylo Ren slicing open Finn’s back with his lightsaber after fighting him with Luke Skywalker’s – and he couldn’t get to Finn’s side fast enough. They had taken turns, him and Rey, watching over the comatose man until Rey left to find Luke Skywalker. Once she did, it was just him and his lonely vigils.

What bothered him the most was that he couldn’t do a damn thing. It was a waiting game and that was turning out to be the toughest part. At least with friends and comrades that had died, he could do _something_ , get in his X-Wing and take care of those that had done it. All he had been able to do was sit by his bed and watch Finn’s chest rise and fall with every even breath. 

It probably said a lot about him that all he could was sit there like that. In fact, in those quiet moments when he wasn’t running his mouth, with only the sounds of Finn’s breathing, the machines, and the murmur of the medical staff, he had had a lot of time to think. A lot of time to realize that there was already something blossoming inside of him, a warmth in his chest whenever he thought of the former storm trooper. It wasn’t love, it was too early, too new, for it to be that, but it definitely could be. But only if Finn woke up.

With far more gentleness than most would expect of him, he took Finn’s hand in both of his and lifted it. He sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead on their joined hands. Finn’s hand was warm, warmer than he expected considering his state.

“Come on, buddy, you’ve got to wake up. There’s a lot that we need to talk about, and it’s starting to get kind of lonely having a one sided conversation,” Poe whispered, ignoring the hitch in his voice.

Finn slept on and Poe settled in for the wait. If that’s all that he could do now for his friend, then that’s what he would do. And if he didn’t let go of Finn’s hand right away, well then. He was the only one who would really know.


End file.
